


We Have A Visitor

by dramionaisesmut (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slavery, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dramionaisesmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise wants to play and so do his visitors. Hopefully his toy Hermione doesn't mind.</p>
<p>*Disturbing*<br/>*Smut, smut, and more smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have A Visitor

_'We will be having visitors, so wear your best, pet.'_ His smooth voice rang in her ears as she pulled on Blaise's favourite outfit of hers: thigh-high fishnet stockings; black stilletos so high she could barely walk; a pair of black, crotchless panties that hooked up to the stockings; a black 'bra' that pushed her breasts up and together and had holes in it that promptly displayed her dusty rosebud nipples; a black choker with studded with silver loops; two bracelets, one for each wrist, both black and covered in silver loops to match the choker; and two anklets that matched the bracelets, but with one difference - they had small needle points on the inside that teased the skin of her ankles.

Her hair was no longer bushy -  a curse that Blaise had placed on her after getting his hand caught in some of the tangles took care of that - and hung neatly around her shoulders, shiny from the shower she had taken the night before. It seemed to Hermione that she took showers more often than she ate, although that wasn't necessarily a surprise. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Hermione began to cry. The sexual acts Blaise had her perform now came second nature to her, but to perform them in front of guests? Her stomach turned and she retched, running to the bathroom as fast as her impossibly high heels would let her. As she threw up in the toilet, she heard the telltale ring of the doorbell and felt her stomach turn again. Vomiting once more, she wiped her mouth and quickly looked in the mirror.

Her eyes were red-rimmed and dark makeup was smeared around them. Vomit was clinging to the corners of her mouth. Grimacing, Hermione quickly wiped off the makeup and reaplied it. Then she wiped off her mouth and brushed her teeth, making sure that she looked presentable before leaving the bathroom. Cringing as she heard her master's bell, she raced out of the bedroom she was standing in and made her way downstairs as fast as possible.  _Blaise is going to kill me for being late_ , she thought. As she ran into the kitchen, she quickly grabbed the platter of food and slowed her pace to a walk as she reached the door that led to the dining room.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced at the platter and her stomach turned once more.  _Three_  plates. The visitors were already here. She opened the door to the dining room and stepped through. Three men sat at the far end of a long oak table, their heads turning to face her as her heels clicked against the stone floor. The man at the head of the table had dark skin and eyes to match. His predatory smile made Hermione shiver.  _Master_. The two others were as pale as could be, with platinum blonde hair to white it was almost translucent. The one to her Master's left was young and a jolt of recognition ran through her as his eyes greedily took in the sight of her. The other was much older, but she recognized him just the same.

Blaise Zabini - her master. Draco and Lucius Malfoy - the guests. She gave the men a coy smile and walked alongside the table until she reached Draco. Taking a plate off the platter, she bent down so that her breasts were at his eye level. Placing the plate in front of him, she felt a shudder of disgust as his eyes never left her cleavage. Standing back up, she walked around the table and behind her Master to deposit Lucius's plate in front of him in the same manner. As she turned to Blaise, however, she felt a tinge of fear at his smirk.

"You were late, Hemione," he said harshly, his gaze never wavering from her eyes. "And now I have to punish you."

Her heart sank, but she knew how to respond. "My apologies Master. It will never happen again Master. Punish me Master. I am a bad girl."

"Very well." She felt her stomach turn again as his smile turned into something almost cruel. "Your punishment is... you cannot express your pleasure from now until I tell you that you can."

"Master?"

"You cannot cum, Hermione. Even the slightest orgasm and you will be punished even more severely, and to the best of my abilities."

Hermione nodded, screams racking through her body. She knew he would do everything in his power to get her to cum now. He was going to do so to prove a point. She felt tears well up in her eyes but supressed them as she walked closer to Blaise.

"The normal morning routine?" She asked in a breathless voice.

Blaise nodded serenely and her heart dropped. Taking a stand from the back of Blaise's customized chair, Hermione set the platter down onto it, making sure every morsel of food was within Blaise's reach. Then, dropping to her knees, she maneuvered herself so that she was kneeling directly in between his legs. Reaching forward, Hermione slowly unzipped Blaise's trousers and pulled them - along with his boxers - out of the way. His cock sprang up, hard and ready and Hermione fought n ot to cringe. Standing up, Hermione placed her legs on either side of Blaise's and, using the armrests, lifted herself to sit right on his lap. Wrapping her long legs around the back of the chair, Hermione heard the familiar clank as hooks grabbed at her anklets and tethered her feet to the back of the chair.

Blaise's smile returned and he began to laugh as Hermione grabbed his shoulders and lifted herself up, hovering just over his dick. Grabbing his cock himself, Blaise positioned it and then waited, staring into Hermione's eyes as she fought hard not to let go. Her thigh muscles were screaming and all she wanted to do was sit back down, but she knew she would be punished, and honestly, she hated sitting back down and impaling herself on him. It was a long minute before Blaise finally let her go.

"Sit down," he said sharply as she thrust herself downwards.

Hermione had learned long ago that if she didn't do it quickly, Blaise would, and he wouldn't be nice about it. Squirming on the dark man's impossibly thick cock, Hermione finally found a position that was partially comfortable. Looking up at Blaise to establish permission, she saw the quick nod and relaxed. He was okay with that. She gave a little sigh and began to slowly lean back. As her back rested against the tilted wood of the table (Blaise had gotten rid of sharp edges after she had been lacerated so deeply the Healer had advised him not to touch her for a month), she let herself fall back, her arms outstretched. Metal bars magically rose and looped themselves to hook around the loops in her bracelets, and she felt cool metal braid itself around every single one of the loops in her choker.

Hermione felt Blaise adjust himself in his chair, the movement adjusting the position of his dick inside her and she squirmed again until it became bearable. As she lay half on the table and half on Blaise's lap, she felt the wood of the table creep along the exposed flesh of her stomach and wrap around to create a counter for Blaise to put his food on. She had seen photos he had taken of her in this position, so she knew how the Malfoys now saw her: her legs wrapped around a chair as her pussy enveloped the cock of the man in the chair, the rest of her body resting against a table, secured by metal rods, an extension of the oak table at her belly allowing for Blaise to put his breakfast there and eat as he watched the sight of her breasts rising and falling with each breath she took, her nipples growing hard in the cold air of the room.

She felt like crying. No matter how many times Blaise had degraded her, raped her, exposed her... she had never felt like this. He was showing her off as his toy, and she suppossed she was. But as the three men began to talk, she reigned in her emotions and listened.

"Blaise, it is incredibly innappropriate for your common whore to be pleasuring you at the breakfast table." Lucius Malfoy's soft voice penetrated Hermione's ears and she felt her head involuntarily twitch so that she could see the man talking.

Of course, the metal bars that circled around her neck and imprisoned her choker left her unable to do so.

Blaise laughed, the sound harsh and cruel. "She's not pleasuring me, Lucius. Neither of us is moving. I feel nothing at the moment."

"Well then why," Draco interjected, "do you insist on doing that?"

"Because it sends a message. I can have this little mudblood bitch whenever I please, but I'm letting her relax before the main event," Blaise said coldly, running and hand up and down Hermione's inner thigh.

Hermione shivered and felt her body try and press closer to Blaise, even though in her current position she couldn't possibly.

"Main event?" Lucius asked warily. "Please tell me that won't be happening during breakfast?"

Hermione could tell Blaise was smiling and closed her eyes.

"It won't interfere with mine. So eat up, gents, because I promise you once my meal is done, I won't hold back any longer."

The three men began eating, leaving Hermione in a silent room, staring at the ceiling. After five minutes, the men began talking but Hermione tuned them out, not wanting to listen to their idle chatter. After about ten minutes of ignoring the men at the table, Hermione felt a harsh pinch of pain and gasped, trying to move away from the thing causing her dicomfort. Once her mind cleared and she focused, she realized that a hand was clamped tightly around her clit, twisting it around.

"I said," Blaise growled, twisting Hermione's nub even further and causing her to cry out in pain, "are you ready to give me dessert,  _pet_. You must listen to me pet, always! Now... Are. You. Ready. To. Give. Me. Dessert!" _  
_

Hermione felt tears rolling down her face as he punctuated each word with another agonizing twist. "Y-yes, Master! I am... I am ready, Master."

His hand released her and she relaxed, relieved that the pain was gone, though dreading the upcoming horror. She felt the wooden counter top at her stomach recede, leaving her body vulnerable to Blaise's touch. Her anklets were suddenly released from their metal bounds and her legs fell. As she felt Blaise's strong hands pull both her legs up so that her heels were touching her arse, her knees bent, she heard the scraping of his chair against the floor and the humming as the pedestals clicked into place. The pedestals were placed a few inches farther the the armrests of Blaise's chair, something she knew from the almost daily routine of this. Blaise placed her feet on each of the pedestals and clicks told her that the metal rods had ensnared tha anklets again.

Blaise pulled his dick out of her swollen pussy almost lovingly, caressing her inner thighs and feathering the outside of the dusty lips of her womanhood with his fingers, as his cock did the same to the inside. Hermione squirmed with horror as she felt a gush at this treatment. As soon as Blaise's penis was completely out of her, she felt cold and exposed, her pussy bared to whomever walked by.

"Gents," she heard Blaise say, "have you ever seen such a magnificent cunt?"

Murmurs from the Malfoys were heard from near her core and she fidgeted. She didn't like it when Blaise inspected her, much less when it was someone else - a Malfoy at that! She heard Blaise cast a spell and suddenly, drops could be heard. Her soaking pussy was driping her juices onto the floor and she fought against the anklet cuffs to close her legs. It was embarassing and she felt her cheeks redden. But suddenly, the cold air that was nipping at her cunt was replaced by the warm feeling of a cock. Blaise leaned over her and began nibbling her ear.

"That's a new spell that Lucius just taught me. Do you like it?" He asked between nibbles.

Hermione squirmed as Blaise brought his hand up to her pussy and positioned his dick in front of her entrance. "Yes, Master," she said, fighting back tears. "Anything that makes me wet I like. That's why I love you so much, Master."

Her heart clenched as the traitorous words escaped her mouth, but they had the effect she wanted. Blaise stopped his stalling and removed his lips from her ear to lift his head up and face her.

"Oh pet," he said, a hard glint in his eyes, "you make me so hard."

With that, Blaise thrust into her mercilessly and Hermione screamed out. Even with the added slickness from Lucius's spell, and the preparation of such a harsh entrance, Blaise managed to surprise her. Never had he been so unforgiving. He slammed into her over and over again, standing back up and grasping her hips in his large hands. Shoving himself into her, Blaise began to grunt and moan. Hermione was being rocked against the table, her bare skin screaming in protest at the harsh friction.

"Remember my punishment," Blaise said through gritted teeth. "No cumming from you."

With that he thrust into her once more and exploded. His cry of triumph echoed in the dining room and he let his hands slid off Hermione's waist. Pulling his now flaccid dick out of her gushing pussy, Blaise muttered a cleansing spell and shoved his manhood back into his trousers. Hermione felt his hand slid up the inside of one of her thighs and feather her beaten cunt. As Blaise thrust one finger in and curled it, she felt tears roll down her face.

"You're not done for the day, pet," he said coldly. "Clean yourself up and come find us. Our guests aren't tired of you yet."

With that, Hermione heard three pairs of footsteps leave the room and she let the sobs echo out. As tears ran down her face, she heard the kitchen door open and quick footsteps were followed by the telltale roll of wheels.

"Time to clean you up, Miss," a house elf said grouchily.

Hermione heard a splash of water and then a pair of cold fingers on her pussy lips, pulling them apart. Before she could prepare herself, she felt the house elf shove a wet rag up her cunt. The elf thrust it's arm up into her core, wiping the sensitive skin there with the rough rag. Hermione let out a few sharp moans of protest as the elf repeated this until it was satisfied that she was thoroughly cleaned. The harsh clank of metal told her that her bonds were released and she sat up slowly, her body sore from everything that had happened. The house elf was looking at her dissaprovingly and she saw the rag the creature had used, now covered in semen and blood. Her stomach rolled again for the umpteenth time that morning and Hermione gave the house elf a tired look.

"Where is Master?" She asked, her voice filled with sadness and dread.

"Master is in the dungeons," the house elf said harshly. "Master said to send the whore down as soon as the whore was clean. You are clean. Now go before Master becomes upset."

Hermione nodded and slowly slid off the table, wobbling in her stilettos. "Could you please fix my make up?" she asked the house elf. "Master won't be pleased if I'm not presentable for company.

The house elf growled but snapped its fingers all the same. Hermione felt her face dry and she gave the house elf a small smile that was not reciprocated. Leaving the dining room, she hade her way to the dungeons, dread filling her every bone.

_Well_ , she thought darkly,  _maybe the Malfoys are a bit nicer than Blaise._


End file.
